


God save the idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, Bellatrix thinks her girlfriends fucking broken, Chaos, Crack, Draco's here for a good time, Drugs, F/F, Hermione gets high as fuck, Hermione granger gets zonked, Marijuana, Narcissa is just confused, Stupidity, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco gives Hermione edibles, weird shit ensues.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 107





	God save the idiot

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short but it's also my first fanfiction, and probably my only one.   
> my discord is lasagnawithmommyissues#4472 if anyone would like to talk, constructive criticism is very appreciated just be gentle, please.  
> have a good night and enjoy   
> very ooc Hermione

Hermione Granger was sitting inside the library in Malfoy manor when Draco offered her a plate with three brownies on it, a mischievous smirk on his face, without looking she took the plate and ate.

an hour later, she checked her watch and realized she was 5 minutes late for dinner, not wanting to incur Narcissa's wrath Hermione put her book down as she stood up her body felt heavy as if there were weights in her robe pockets and her mouth felt dryer than a desert, holding out both arms to remain standing she sped over to the dining room which felt like it was more of a marathon then a 1-minute walk and very briefly considered if she was dying. 

Opening the doors to the dining room Hermione saw the Malfoy family and her girlfriend already sat down. 

Five sets of eyes watched her as she stumbled over to her seat next to Bellatrix, she immediately grabbed the large mug of water and started to chug, the ugly kind of chug where the water starts dribbling down your chin.

Putting the mug down she started to speak, "Cissa, I'm so sorry I was late. I was doing..things?" she said staring at her food as if it had insulted her, Narcissa gave a curt nod and Hermione could feel Bellatrix’s eyes on her as they ate.

Hermione felt unreasonably nervous right now, this was her family with whom she ate with every day, finally, she looked up at Draco

“What the fuck did you put in those brownies?” 

“what do you mean mione? They were just brownies.”

“Oh shit, I didn’t know we were telling lies today! ”

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Narcissa gave him a pointed look as  
Hermione apologized before going back to her food. In the middle of the silence,   
Hermione very quietly asked ‘if Voldemort owned a grocery store do you think he’d name it voldamart?’  
pure silence followed beside a single giggle from Narcissa that was hidden behind her cup, Bellatrix was thanking god that her lord hadn’t been there to hear it, Bella spoke softly “Pet are you feeling okay? Do I need to take you to the vet?” Bellatrix laughed at her own joke while Hermione glared.   
“Good luck with catching yourself when you fall off the bed tonight, you may look really hot right now but I will kick your ass Bellatrix black.”   
Draco visibly gagged.

2 am that night  
Bellatrix was peacefully sleeping when she felt a forceful shove and before she knew it she was falling to the floor with a soft crash. But when she stood up she saw Hermione ‘sleeping’ with a small smirk on her face.


End file.
